Daughter of Darkness
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: One night Naraku sneaks into the Kaede's hut and does something to Kagome. Now Inuyasha and the group have turned against her and her mother is hiding a horrible secret. read to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go this one should go for awhile. Hope you like it... even though people are gonna hate me for this it should be fun.

Chapter One: Auras.

Inuyasha slept inside Kaede's hut, sitting against the wall. Across from him mirouku slept the same way. Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango slept in the next room. A silver and purple mist filled the air causing Inuyasha and the demons to fall into a very deep sleep.

A figure in a white baboon pelt walked into the hut, his dark aura poisoning the air. He moved into the room where Kagome slept and his malicious smirk was visible even under the shadows of his baboon mask. He slowly reached down as if to remove the jewel shards from around her neck instead he placed his hand over her heart. His smirk only grew wider as he let some of his dark aura leak into her body.

Before he could pump in too much he heard a slight growling from Inuyasha. He frowned for a moment then looked at Kagome, " Rest well... You'll need it... My daughter." Just then Inuyasha broke free of the miasma's effect and lobbed off Naraku's head with a ferocious yell, waking everyone up. Kagome saw as the head of their greatest enemy hit the floor rolling to the side.

It was obvious to them all it was just a demon doll. Inuyasha was gripping the sword handle so tight his Knuckles were turning white. He looked at Kagome. He could smell Naraku on her body. That bastard must have touched her!

"Are you ok, Kagome?", he asked as Shippo and Kirara seemed to back away from her afraid.

"Yeah I'm fine. Shippo what's wrong?", she asked standing up. She reached for Shippo but Kirara jumped over and Bit her hand hissing.

"Kirara! What are doing! It's Kagome", Sango said picking up Kirara and telling her she was a bad girl. Inuyasha scrunched up his nose.

"That bastard touched you, Kagome", he sniffed again," You stink like him you should go take a bath. Sango, go with her... Naraku might have more dolls out there waiting to get the shards."

Kagome and Sango just nodded. They asked Shippo wanted to come but he hastily declined. Inuyasha was curious. Shippo was overreacting to the situation. Sure she smelled a little like Naraku that didn't mean that she was hi-

Inuyasha suddenly drew his sword pointing it at Kagome growling. "Who are you and where is Kagome!", Miroku and Sango were shocked and stepped in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha... what are you doing?", Kagome asked scared.

"Put your sword away, Inuyasha! It's Kagome!", shouted Miroku but Inuyasha knocked him aside.

"No it's not! It's one of Narakus incarnations. Tell them Shippo!", the hanyou demanded. Shippo nodded his head jumping up to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"She smells like Naraku more than Kagome. It's one of his evil incarnations", Inuyasha said.

"Kagome?", Sango looked at the young woman she considered to be her sister. "Kagome it is you isn't it? Their wrong aren't they?"

"It's not her, Sango", Miroku said grabbing the beads on the kazaana," Inuyasha may be dense but Kirara would never attack the real Kagome." Sango closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them.

"What is your name Naraku spawn?", she demanded fire in her eyes.

Kagome was shaking her head tears coming to her eyes. "You guys it's me. I'm Kagome. I just need a bath." She tried to reason with them but as they advanced she could tell it wasn't working. She turned and bolted from the hut, running to the well. Inuyasha and the others chased after her but were just moments too slow.

Kagome jumped down the well crying as she slipped into the blue and pink light of the time portal. Once in her own time she climbed up the rope ladder and ran into her house. It was still dark so she couldn't see. She tripped over something and landed on the living room floor. She didn't bother to pick herself up as she cried. They had all turned against her just because that bastard touched her.

With her heart in pain as it was she didn't notice the physical pain coursing through her body. Her mind was numb to everything but her friends accusations and then attempts to kill her. She stayed their crying herself to sleep.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999

Inuyasha growled. That creep must have used some of Kagome's essence to allow her to travel through the well. He jumped down to follow Naraku's new incarnation growling angrily. '_She better not have hurt Kagome's family!_'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--

Ok short first chapter what do you all think? Interesting, yes? What does Naraku mean calling Kagome his daughter?


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter here we go.

Chapter Two: Father

Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the well and quietly made his way into the house through kagome's bedroom window. He followed her scent down stairs to see her shuddering, sleeping form. Even in her sleep she still cried.

Inuyasha tried to pass it off as some kind of trick and slowly lifted the Tetsusaiga to use the windscar but his body halted. _You baka! That is Kagome!_ A voice in his mind screamed at him. He shook it off shouting back. _"No it's not! It's just mades to look like her and smell like her and go through the well and..."_

_And what?_

"_And... god damn it! Shut up!"_, but it was too late the damage was done. He sighed sheathing the tetsusaiga. He leaned down to grab her shoulder and shake her awake but someone grabbed his hand stopping him. He looked up and saw Kioku, Kagome's mother.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Inuyasha", her voice sounded hollow as she spoke. Like someone had taken away her soul. Looking into her eyes he could see tears forming.

"Why not?"

She picked up an apple and dropped it on Kagome. A small purple cloud of miasma lashed out and devoued the entire apple it's small amount of life energy pulsed into Kagome. Inuyasha had jumped back.

"What the hell!", he yelled.

"Be quiet!", she hissed at him. He was silent stunned by her response. Kioku had never sounded angry before and now it was scarier than Kagome.

"What did that bastard do to her?", he asked in a whisper.

"He impregnated me with her", she said sadly," let's go to my room I'll tell you everything." Inuyasha just nodded and looking at Kagome sighed. He slipped a blanket over her and followed her mother.

Once upstairs she sat do\wn on the bed and Inuyasha stood infront of her his arms crossed. A clear look of 'Explain before I kill you' on his face.

"Sixteen years ago I was cleaning out the well house. It was one month after I married Souta's father..."

(flash back)-0-0-9-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0--9-0-9-0-90-9--9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9

Kioku sighed taking a break from cleaning. She set the broom against one wall and sat on the ledge of the well. She sighed deeply looking into the darkness beyond the mouth of the well. They would have to close that up when they had children.

Just as that thought passed the through her mind her husband burst through the doors baring news of a raise. It startled her sending of her balance as she fell off the edge and into the darkness of the well.

She must have hit her head pretty hard on the bottom because she swore she saw pink lights envelop her just before blacking out.

When she woke up she felt warm like she was laying in the sun on a nice summer's day. She at first didn't want to open her eyes. But then she began remembering what happened her fall down the well, the pink lights. She must have hit her head. That warm feeling surely was her blood. Slowly eyes still closed she began feeling her head and body with her hands but found no wet spots to indicate blood.

She very slowly opened her eyes and began to look around. She saw that she was covered with a white baboon pelt when she lifted it up she 'Eeped' seeing as she was naked underneath. She tried to sit up but as she did a dull, lingering pain grew in her abdomen and she winced. That was when she heard it. The most sinister voice she had heard in her entire life something she hoped never to hear again before she died.

Above her wearing only black hakama pants stood a man with stunning red eyes long black hair and a well built figure. Everything about him screamed evil to her instincts but as afraid as she was she couldn't move she could just stare at him... with lust. She felt so disgusted with her self but no matter what she tried the feeling would not leave her.

"So you are, Kagome's mother. I will have to follow these events in the future", his voice so cold and sinister held dark amusement in it. He tossed her clothing at her smirking evilly.

When the clothing hit her she was shocked out of her paralyzation although she still couldn't speak. She just began dressing as quickly as she could whimpering slightly as he watched her. Syhe knew what had happened. This man, this demon had raped her.

As soon as she was done dressing the man picked her up and brought her to the lip of a well. He placed a hand on her stomach smirking.

"Say hello to our daughter for me", then he tossed her down into the well the darkness and pink lights once again taking her.

(End flashback)-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"... when I woke up the second time I was in a hospital bed. I had a hard bump on my head but other wise was fine. I had hoped that everything that happened was a dream. Then a couple weaks later I started having morning sickness. I had become pregnant with Kagome. I preyed to Kami that what happened on the other side of the well was just a dream that when she was born she'd be just a human and not the spawn of that evil beast of a man, but the day she was born...", she looked up at Inuyasha with almost soulless eyes tears coming out of them. "She is a spawn of Naraku, Inuyasha. But she is also my daughter and the girl you love. When she wakes up it must be you who is there to greet her. You must tell her where she comes from."

"Why don't you?", Inuyasha demanded. The story was hard enough to hear. Now he had to recount the events to Kagome?

"Because I'm going to have a talk with her father", she pulled one of the shikon shards out of her pocket. Inuyasha just nodded and sighed looked down. "Now go downstairs and wait for her, Inuyasha. She'll need you when she wakes up." Inuyasha nodded again and made his way downstairs behind Kioku. As soon as they hit the bottom they parted ways.

Inuyasha went to sit down by Kagome, and Kioku went for the well.

She jumped in closing her eyes waiting for it to take her to the time of Naraku. As soon as it did she could tell he was already there. His eyes looked down her smirked from the top of the well.

"I was expecting my daughter, but you will do I guess", he said and smirked. He had the same tone all those years ago.

"We need to talk", she said just as coldly to him as he lifted her out of the well with his tentacles.

"That we do", Kagura came out of the bushes and did her feather thing and the three of them were off going to Naraku's castle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: I know it took me awhile to get this chapter out but what do y'all think? Good? Bad? Ugly with cherries ontop? Please tell me in a review. Thank you good bye.


End file.
